Frozen Sakura Blossems
by YourDarlingWriter
Summary: A secret kept? A blossoming love? SessKag Rated MA for later lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and any of the other characters mentioned in this story. But this story is mine. **

Alright people! Here it is, my first story. I've been dying to start writing it…but I had to wait for my dad's laptop because stupidly, my uncles don't have a word document on their computers. The faults of people who don't write…bah. And don't yell at me for the pairing in this story. It's a Sesshomaru and Kagome story, and frankly, I adore the idea of them together. Good girls LOVE bad boys. So, my final words are "Enjoy the story".

Chapter One

Dying Petals

The night was dark and the fire was warm against their faces. Fire flies danced around the fire mischievously, making the moment look warmer. Kagome looked at him, remembering what she had said to him today. The words, "I love you", played in her head over and over. '_Why hasn't he spoken to me yet?'_ she thought as she turned back to her previous task of staring into the fire, consumed by her thoughts.

Inuyasha turned to her, as she stared into the burning fire. Her expression seemed calm and warm and her long ebony hair blew playfully in the soft breeze. Her blue eyes held the notion that she was in deep thought. The flashback played back in his head…

"_Inuyasha," Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as he uncontrollably felt the demon in him take control of his body. His eyes turned bloody red, and the youkai blood in him flared. He remembered the feeling of his helplessness. He was helpless to protect Kagome, to help his friends in a great time of need. The stench of acid flared into his nostrils making his throat burn. His now longer claws clutched Tessaiga with a powerful grip, feeling the urge to kill. Suddenly, he felt the warm hands hold his body in a tight hug, and a warm, peaceful sensation eased through his body, "Kagome…"_

_He heard Kagome's soft words come out of her mouth, barley more then a whisper, "I love you Inuyasha." He couldn't say more, and he didn't need to think twice about his next action. "Hold on Kagome," his voice was strong and demanding. He couldn't loose her, not like he lost Kikyo. "KAZE NO KIZO!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he swung Tessaiga with all his might. "We're free Kagome, we made it," He said. She was still holding on tightly to his waist, "I'm glad, Inuyasha," he remembered her whisper before catching her in his arms. _

The memory slowly faded away and he saw Kagome silently get up and walk away. He didn't know what to say to her, how to react. He still loved Kikyo with all his being. He too walked away, deep into the woods. A new scent filled his nostrils, this time, it was Kikyo.

Kagome didn't know what else to do but walk away and be alone. Sango stared at her with worry, "Kagome, where are you going," Sango asked. Kagome tried to smile, her eyes downcast. "I just need to be alone for awhile, sorry guys." Shippo and Miroku watched her look away. They knew they couldn't do anything to ease her pain, so they let her walk away. Kagome walked deeper into the woods, the trees consuming her in darkness, and the feeling of pure sadness was heavy on her heart. Kagome looked ahead where a nice clearing lay. A beautiful tree in full bloom blew softly in the night breeze. She walked to the tree, and sat down, gazing at the glorious night sky. '_I wonder how many people have felt as I do now? How many people feel as alone as I am right now? How many people are gazing up at the night sky, watching as the stars glow brightly feeling the beauty that lies ahead?' _As much as she wondered about the answers to those questions, there surely was somebody else who was also gazing up at the night sky, watching the stars glow brightly. Kagome's thoughts stopped dead when she saw Kikyo's soul collectors moving to a certain location, not far from where she was sitting now. Kagome got up, feeling the need to see Kikyo, wondering why she was so close to the camp. She walked carefully and quietly through the thick trees, she could hear the insects making their nighttime noises, and light breaths of animals fast asleep in their nests. Kagome looked up, and saw the soul collects fly down near the ground, right in front of the tree she was hiding behind right now. Kagome held on to the tree, her nails digging into the thick wood. What she saw made her heart stop, her breaths slowly fade away, and her head spin. The voices further broke her heart, and the words that were spoken smashed it into final pieces.

"Kikyo, stay with me, don't leave again. I can protect you Kikyo! I'll always protect you!" Inuyasha said fiercely as he held Kikyo close to his body in an intimate embrace.

"I want to be with you Inuyasha, but as long as I know that you feel for that girl, Kagome, I can't stand alongside you. I can't fully have you as my own." Kikyo whispered back, her hands clutching Inuyasha.

"I don't love her Kikyo! I LOVE YOU! Why can't you understand that dammnit? I LOVE YOU! I want to be with you, I want to die with you Kikyo." Inuyasha said as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Then come to hell with me, my love. Burn in the eternal flames of Hell with me, and we can be together for all eternity." Kikyo whispered in his ear softly, as the kiss ended."

Kagome watched wide eyed, as Kikyo wrapped herself around Inuyasha, holding him tightly. Kagome's body pulsed, as she felt the Shikon Jewel shards near by, along with the sound of Naraku's swarm of poisonous insects. Kagome felt light breaths on the back her neck, slowly inching to her ear, "Watch your lover die, Kagome, for this is the end. It seems all that you have believed was false; all that you have dreamed has been shattered. This is where your journey comes to an end my love, this is when Inuyasha dies." Naraku whispered before he was behind Inuyasha, stabbing one of his tentacles right through his heart. Kikyo slightly turned her head in Kagome's direction, a small smile on her lips, and her eyes alight with flames of joy.

Well ladies and Gentlemen, this is the end of the first chapter. It's a cliffhanger, I know. I thought I'd torture you guys a bit.

PLEASE comment on this first part. I would greatly appreciate it.

You know, give the author some motivation.

Thank for reading, the next chapter should be out this week. (I don't take long in writing my stories due to the knowledge that you people are impatient and would love to know what happens in the next chapter. At least I would hope so)


	2. Chapter 2: Deaths Dark Hand

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and any of the other characters mentioned in this story. But this story is mine. **

Well people, here is the next chapter of Frozen Sakura Blossoms. I hope you enjoy it. I've decided to add in Sango, Shippo, and Miroku –Again, I do not own these characters- and maybe a few others who will be of my own creation. So stay tuned and keep reading, this is the continuation to chapter one, "Dying Petals".

Also, a special thanks to those who have reviewed the first chapter. I greatly appreciate your input on my story. It feels good to know what my efforts of writing aren't in vain.

**Words: **Hiraikotsu: A giant boomerang made of demon bone. (Sango's weapon)

Hai: "Yes" in Japanese.

Sorry, there is one more thing I forgot to mention, due to some enlightenment. I've also figured out that the characters aren't exactly true to the personalities (But they aren't exactly off either). Naraku for example, is going to be a little crazier and weirder then in the series. Inuyasha was love crazed over Kikyo, and again, I paired up Sesshomaru and kagome because I like them together. Sesshomaru, through the series does seem to develop a growing fondness for humans, but that doesn't mean I'm going to instantly make him in love with a human. He is still going to be as cold hearted as before, but again, a growing fondness for humans. If you don't like the pairing, then don't read Sess/Kag stories.

Chapter Two

"Deaths Dark Hand"

Sango turned her head up to the sky, a faint buzzing noise in her ear.

"Miroku, I think Naraku is near," Sango said quietly, her voice full of worry.

"Yeah, I heard the same thing. Don't worry Sango, I'll protect you!" Miroku stated as he rubbed her bottom.

SMACK! "Miroku… do that again and you'll be the one that needs protecting.

"Yes Sango," Miroku said his voice full of disappointment until his next thought popped up in his head. He stood up heroically, a huge smile on his face, "Then, I shall protect all the beautiful ladies in town from evil Naraku! Yes, that's right." Miroku's smile was now extended to the corners of his eyes as he imagined dozens of beautiful females cooing over him, thanking him for protecting him, asking if they could bear his child. Life couldn't get any better then that, right?

"Miroku, come here," Sango said softly, with the sweetest expression glazing her face.

"Yes, Sango?" Miroku said, inching closer to her face.

SMACK! "You are a love crazed monk Miroku, now stop day dreaming and let's figure out what is going on." Sango said.

"Of course, Sango," Miroku said, saddened.

"Let me save you the time of finding your friends, and let me get rid of you three now." A dark demon said fiercely.

Sango ran to get her Hiraikotsu, but the dark demon was already ahead of her, along with Shippo in its grasp. "Nu-uh-uh, you should be embarrassed, thinking that you could actually hurt me. Puny little humans such as yourselves are nothing more than a nuisance. I'll just put you all out of your misery right now, and to make things simpler, I'll start with this fox demon."

Sango and Miroku watched helplessly as the Demon held Shippo in its scaly, long, green claws. The demon's eyes were red and full of pleasure; it had two sharp horns on its head, and a mouth full of long sharp teeth that was set in a content smile. Shippo couldn't move, and second by second he was loosing air. "Sango…Miroku…go…find…Inuyasha….and K…a…gome," The poor fox demon said, its voice barley above that of a whisper.

The Demon shot green poison out of its claws at Sango and Miroku, easily poisoning and paralyzing them. The demon threw Shippo on the ground near Sango and Miroku, his eyes were closed and his body motionless. "He's gone," Miroku whispered to Sango, his voice full of sadness. Sango laid there on her back, her head was to the side, facing Miroku, tears were streaming down her face, "I'm sorry Miroku, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to prevent this. I hope nothing happened to Inuyasha and Kagome. I should have told you sooner Miroku, but I was afraid. Afraid that your love wouldn't last long, I was afraid that…I would loose you. And now… I am loosing you. I can't save Kohaku now, and I can't save us." More tears were now streaming down her face, as the poison was now seeping into her skin through skin pores. Miroku kept facing her, watching as she slowly slipped away, along with him. "I love you too Sango, I've always loved you. I never meant to hurt you. I shouldn't have focused on my foolish thoughts. I should have focused on you, and Shippo. I should have gone after Kagome and Inuyasha. Now, I fear, not all is well with them. I…love…you…Sango…and…I'm…sorry…Father." Miroku and Sango reached to hold each others hands, the tips of their fingers touched, and there faces were facing each other. Their eyes slowly closed peacefully, the expression on their faces was of pure sadness and loss. The dragon Demon smiled, and carried their bodies to Naraku's Castle. (This was harsh I know, but don't be disappointed.)

(Meanwhile)

Kagome stood there, unable to move. Her body was paralyzed, not by fear, but by shock. Naraku was right, all that she had believed was false, and all her dreams were now shattered. Kagome felt a force pull her forward, until she was facing Kikyo and Naraku. Kikyo slowly stepped forward, over Inuyasha's body, which lay in a large puddle of dark red blood. Kagome stood face to face with Kikyo who had a smug smile over her face.

"Dear, dear Kagome, you saw how much Inuyasha loved me, did you not? You saw the hold I had on him, the way he even died for me. Foolish girl, did you honestly believe that you two would ever be together? That you would succeed in retaining the Shikon no Tama together? Hah, all you believed, or so wanted to believe was false." Kikyo's white finger trailed down Kagome's tear stained face and her lips pressed very lightly against hers. Kikyo's voice was like ice but full of pleasure, "Sorry to cut this meeting short, but I would like my soul back, sweetheart. Luckily, you can happily join Inuyasha in hell, where you belong." (BTW Kikyo is NOT lesbian. I simply threw the kiss in for kicks.)

Kagome stared back, her mind slowly processing what Kikyo had just done and said. No, she wouldn't die by Kikyo's hand. She wouldn't die in shame, and surrender. She would return to her senses, and all would be well. She still had Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, and together they would look for the rest of the Shikon no Tama. Yes, of course…all would be well.

As if Naraku had read Kagome's mind, he was quickly behind her, holding her hands together, forcing her down to her knees, whispering in her ear he said, "It's a shame you continue to believe that all will be well. As I've told you, your dreams are shattered. All of your companions are lying dead cold, drowning in puddles of red blood, no longer of this world. You have no savior, you have nobody, and you are utterly alone. You are powerless at my hand, girl, and now Kikyo will put you out of your misery, as I did to your companions. Kikyo continued staring at Kagome with her ice cold eyes, her lips were still set in a content smile, and her long bow was now raised and pointing straight at Kagome's heart.

"Naraku," A cold, emotionless voice said, from behind the bushes. Just as Kikyo's pure arrow headed towards Kagome, Naraku released his grip on her wrists and Kagome fell to the ground, barely escaping death. Naraku turned facing the new opponent who was glaring at Inuyasha's dead body. "It seems that you have already killed my half brother, Naraku, something I vowed that I would always do." The opponent's eyes shifted slowly to Tessaiga. The old rusty sword lay on the ground, next to Inuyasha's fallen body. Kagome knew who Naraku's new opponent was, nobody else she knew was as emotionless and cold hearted as Inuyasha's half brother Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was the Yokai Lord of the West. He had thirsted over killing Inuyasha and gaining his rightful inheritance, Tessaiga. The sword was forged from his father's fang, the fang of the great Dog Demon, Inu no Taisho. Sesshomaru quickly darted towards Inuyasha's body, swiftly grabbing the sword in his hand.

Kagome watched stunned, '_How dare he take that sword, it was never meant for him, and once Sesshomaru kills Naraku, I'll get that sword back. No matter how much Inuyasha broke my heart, I'll take the sword and the robe of the fire rat…that way….I'll never forget him. Inuyasha would have rather died then give the Tessaiga to Sesshomaru, and I know that he would rather give the sword to me, then see it in the hands of his half brother.' _

Naraku smiled, and moved towards Kikyo, "I believe I've already had my fill of killing today. I think I'll spare you, Sesshomaru; I'll let you enjoy that dog's sword, before I kill you."

Sesshomaru looked down at his brother, not even acknowledging what Naraku had said. "It seems brother, that you have fallen in Fathers footsteps so easily. But this is more disgraceful, the women you died for killed you, the mere women that you died for was not even alive, but made of sand and stone. Fathers blood was spilled for a useless han'yo like you, and this sword, has suffered too much at your hand." Sesshomaru picked up the sword, all barriers broken. "Now, I'll show you the full force of Tessaiga, the sword that can kill 100 demons in one swing. This sword contains immense power, which you have never fully mastered." Naraku faced Sesshomaru, a demon hand, a copy to the one he had lost in a battle with his brother, was being held in his hands. "I have no need to fight you Sesshomaru, killing your bastard brother and…most of his companions were good enough for me. Take this arm, Sesshomaru; take the arm that you lost back." The arm flew back to Sesshomaru's body, re-attaching itself. Sesshomaru watched as Naraku and Kikyo slowly got away.

Kagome got up, her long hair blew fiercely in the wind, her blue eyes now empty, and cold, but they dazzled like sapphires against the dark night. She slowly walked towards Inuyasha and removed the Robe of the Fire Rat and put it on. Her voice then echoed loudly as Sesshomaru began walking away, Tessaiga in his hand, "SESSHOMARU! Put Tessaiga down, or it'll be your life that will be taken." Kagome's bow was equipped and ready to fire at the receding Yokai. Sesshomaru stopped walking, his golden eyes glared at the weak, but determined human. In a second he was in front of her, glaring at her with his cold eyes. She didn't shrink back, but stood up to him, her head held up high. "I have lost everything in a mere few hours, but I will **not **let you take away what is left of the one I loved. I would rather die then see Tessaiga in your hands." Sesshomaru looked at the human, intrigued. He would kill her, and end her suffering. "Your foolishness will be your downfall, human. You deserve to be in hell with that han'yo. This sword is the sword of my father's fang, a sword that would never be in the hands of a human, especially yours." Kagome pointed her arrow at Sesshomaru's heart, and fired. He easily broke the pure arrow in two, before it even touched his breath. "You think you can even touch me, human? That is were you are very mistaken." Sesshomaru lifted his arm, poison dripping out of the tips of his nails. He swiftly slashed Kagome's wrists, and watched her fall to the ground.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-Sama! I have found you! Ah-Un and Jaken are looking for you." Sesshomaru turned away from the girl lying on the ground and faced Rin. He noticed that she was staring at the dying girl on the ground. Her large brown eyes were filled with fear, sadness, and sympathy. Rin slowly moved towards the girl, and got down on her knees beside her. She moved her ear to her heart, and heard a faint beating sound.

"Sesshomaru-sama…she's still alive. We can't just leave her here, we can't let her die."

"Rin," Sesshomaru said.

"Hai?" said Rin"

Sesshomaru's voice was like ice, "She is not our concern."

Rin stood up and faced Sesshomaru, her eyes held deep sadness, "Please Sesshomaru-Sama, I'll take care of her and nurse her back to health. You won't have to go near her. Please, Sesshomaru-same. It's Kagome, and she has helped me dozens of times."

Sesshomaru couldn't stand Rin's begging, and quickly swung the girl up in his arms, making sure he was maintaining a distance between her and his body.

"Very well, Rin. She is your responsibility."

"Hai," Rin said her voice full of joy.


	3. Chapter 3: Will Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and any of the other characters **

**mentioned in this story. But this story is mine Btw: The link to the PICTURE is not my picture. I am not the artist. Its just an EXAMPLE. Thanks lol. **

Alright people, here it is, the next chapter of my story. I'm really sorry its been taking so long for me to update, but there is a good reason for it. I had chapters 3 and 4 done on my dads laptop, but he needed it back, so I just figured out how to download neo-office. And now, I'm about to re-write chapter three for you guys. About the reviews, they were all good except, one. Only 7 reviews... i was pretty exited when I got them but I've noticed so mean people read the story and only 7 review. Which is quite sad. So if you others have a heart, review please! You wont regret it. You really have nothing to loose, but all you have to gain is making me feel happy about my writing, and inputting your opinion of the story

Well, here goes. So enjoy. ha! I just figured out the left to right thing on this neo-office. No wonder what I've written so far has been with terrible grammar. Well, no worries. Its fixed. Yes!

**Chapter Three: Will Power**

Kagome woke up early, her head dizzy and her whole body throbbing with pain. She could hardly breath, and her clothing was soaked in her sweat. It must have been Sesshomaru and his poison. Kagome felt a damp cloth on her forehead, and slightly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry and she couldn't make out the person kneeling next to her. But she did notice the form of a young child, a girl in fact. After a few minutes, Kagome's vision was improving, and she noticed who the young girl was. It was Rin, the young girl that fallowed Sesshomaru around.

"Good Morning, Rin!" Kagome said, weakly.

Rin gave Kagome a toothy grin, and said, "Good Morning Kagome!" cheerfully.

Kagome slightly turned her head, and looked at her surroundings. Rin had walked off to the fire, to continue cooking, what seemed to be a fish, or two. Ah-Un was grazing peacefully (Yes, I checked, Ah-Un is a demon that eats ONLY leaves and flowers, and herbs. Weird, huh?) and lastly, Sesshomaru and his little toad were nowhere to be seen. Kagome really didn't care. She didn't want to be near that rude, cruel demon. She would rather die, then even put up with his cold heart. But now, all she could think about was the sweet smell coming from the fire and food that Rin was tending too. She hadn't eaten for days, and along with the poison it really took a toll on her. Before she knew it, Kagome had passed out again. This time, with a roaring fever, a empty stomach, and a body that was in deathly pain.

Kagome awoke later, feeling a cool liquid fill her mouth. She gulped it down carefully, enjoying the cool liquid, which she figured was water, run down her hot body, cooling her down. Kagome sat up, feeling a little better. Rin was again beside her, this time with some food.

"Kagome-sama must eat Rin's cooking. Kagome-sama will feel much better, the fever has gone down."

Kagome nodded, and ate silently. The pain had gone away, and her wrists were bandaged up neatly. Kagome turned to Rin, who had already finished eating.

"Rin-chan, may I ask you some questions?" Rin nodded.

"Why am I here, and how long have I been out?'"

Rin smiled again, "Rin didn't want to leave Kagome-chan out there, to die. Rin-chan cares about Kagome-sama because Kagome-sama has helped me dozens of times. I asked Sesshomaru-sama I we could take you, and he said your my responsibility. Kagome-chan has been out for a few days."

Kagome gave Rin a slight smile, "I think a walk in the field would do us some good, right Rin?"

Rin jumped up happily. There was nothing more Rin loved then running around like crazy. She was a child after all. Kagome held Rin's hand as they walked through the flowers happily.

"Rin! You baka human! Where are you? Rin!" Kagome and Rin both turned around to the screeching voice of that ugly toad, Jaken.

"Jaken, you silly. You yell to much. What is it that you want from Rin-chan, and Kagome-sama?" Rin asked innocently.

Jaken gave them a evil look, and yelled again, "You, and that filthy human should be back at camp very soon. Departure is soon." Jaken dropped a brown package on the grass and ran off.

Rin picked up the package and handed it to Kagome, smiling. "Sesshomaru-sama doesn't like what you wear, because its inappropriate."

Kagome picked up the package and nodded, she had no energy to argue about what she was wearing. She didn't want to pick another fight, at the moment at least.

"Lets go bathe Rin," Kagome said sweetly.

Kagome and Rin walked a bit longer, before finding a large hot spring, perfect for bathing. It was surrounded by large tree's and exotic plants. _"Wonderful" Kagome thought. _Kagome undressed and ducked into the water, Rin momentarily fallowing her example. Rin played around in the water and watched as Kagome washed her hair carefully with her sweet smelling liquids and washed all the dirt off her body carefully, then lathering it with more soaps. _"Kagome-sama is so beautiful and nice. I wish I could be just like Kagome-sama one day. I wish Kagome-sama could be my mom." Rin thought._

Kagome smiled at Rin after she was done, "Rin, come here. Lets wash that dirt off your face." Rin nodded and stood still as Kagome washed the dirt off her face and hands.

"There, now your all clean, lets get back before that ugly toad comes looking for us again."

Rin smiled, and nodded.

Kagome carefully opened the package only to find a perfect white Kimono. It was made of flowing white silk, and delicate Sakura blossoms were sticked into it. (NOTE: THE KIMONO'S THAT KAGOME WEARS ARE THE SAME STYLE AS INUYASHA'S MOTHER WORSE. FLOWING AND LONG. I LOVE THE STYLE SO MUCH.) Kagome lifted it up, and found two more layers. The bottom layer was a very light yellow, with white flowers stitched into it, the second layer was the same color as the Sakura blossoms on her main layer, and finally the last layer was the one she was holding in her hands. Kagome slowly dressed, and fixed her dark ebony hair, letting it cascade down her back. She didn't bother tucking in all her hair behind her ears, so she left two strands in front of her ears, making her look more free and mysterious. (Like sago's hair, in front of her ears.)

Kagome had no reason of fixing her hair like usual, she had nobody to impress...nobody to try to impress. But little did she know, the little changes in her appearance made her all the more beautiful.

"Lets go Rin, we really should be getting back." Kagome grabbed the washed Robe of the Fire Rat and the rest of the outfit. She was extremely surprised to find how light her outfit was, as if she was surrounded by air, instead of heavy robes. She switched her thoughts back to Inuyasha. As much as she was hurt by Inuyasha, there was no way in hell she would ever give up a most precious possession. The only thing she had to remember him by, even if he did love Kikyo.

Rin nodded and skipped behind Kagome.

"Sesshomaru-sama! The humans are back!" the ugly toad squealed.

Kagome walked into the camp area, to find a angry Sesshomaru staring back at her, with ice cold eyes.

Sesshomaru watched as the human girl walked back into camp, her long hair flowing behind her, her sapphire eyes, empty, and full of sadness. The Kimono she was wearing fitted her perfectly, of course. The thing that surprised him most was the Miko power that surrounded her with such ferocity. How could a mere human radiate so much power? He immediately took this girl as a threat. She was human, but a Miko. He had never sensed such powers before, on any human, of even a few demons. This girl was oddly strange, indeed. Suddenly, it hit him. _'If this human, is who I think she is, then she defiantly must leave here, or go home." _He then turned his attention to Rin, some comfort easing in his heart. She was the only human he trusted, and a child at that. He enjoyed her company, needless to say. She was respectful, kind, and not as annoying as Jaken always described. It was as if she was his own daughter, and that is what he held her up to be. Rin smiled at him, and ran towards him.

"Your back Sesshomaru-sama! Rin missed Sesshomaru-sama very much." Rin spin around once, giving him note of her new features. "Kagome-sama took me to the spring with her, and Rin is now all clean!"

Sesshomaru nodded. "You look very neat Rin." He would not acknowledge what Kagome had done. He wanted no business with her. Once she was gone, all would be better.

Sesshomaru turned to the toad, Jaken.

"You, Rin, and Ah-Un start walking. I have some unfinished business." Sesshomaru said coldly, as usual.

Rin gave Sesshomaru a sad look, but said nothing more. She ran up to Kagome and gave her a long hug.

"Rin-chan is going to miss you, Kagome-sama! Rin-chan like Kagome-sama alot!" Rin said tearfully.

Kagome smiled, trying not to realize the same. That she was indeed somewhat attached to this girl.

"Rin-chan, if you need anything, just ask Sesshomaru to find me. I'll come right away for you. You don't need to show tears. I'm sure we will meet again." Kagome found herself holding the child to her, a few tears rolling down her face. "Farewell, Rin-chan."

Rin nodded slowly, and ran up to Jaken and Ah-Un.

Kagome got up, and turned to Sesshomaru. She would not show him her sadness. He was cold, and cruel. He deserved no satisfaction of seeing her cry. Even thought he may smell her tears, he would never see them.

"That girl, needs more then a cold demon to look after her, you know." Kagome said, emotionless.

Sesshomaru was getting angered. How dare this human tell him how to take care of Rin? It was not her business.

"You, human, have no right to tell me how to care for Rin. She may be a child, and she may be human, but she does have every thing she needs...wench."

Kagome now, was getting angered. "Why is it, that you Inu-youkai's and Han'yo can never say my name. It is honestly not that hard."

"Humph... your name is hardly worth using. You are a worthless human. You deserve no name."

Sesshomaru had hit his mark. He could sense her powers flowing around her in angry and dis pare. He could even smell her anger. This human, wasn't exactly safe to be around.

"I am no worthless human. I have a heart, I have feelings, and I care for people. While you, you are nothing more then a cold, arrogant, cruel Youkai. I have no idea why I'm even wearing this Kimono. I rather die then wear something that you give me."

Sesshomaru watched her go into the tree's and back, wearing nothing but the Robe of the Fire Rat.

No, it does cover her body. Not to worry. But that is the only layer

Kagome walked up to him and threw the layers on the ground in front of him.

"I have no need of this, or of you." She turned and walked away, careless of her actions.

Sesshomaru was near boiling point. She insulted him, and turned her back on him, and she was immensely defiant. Yet, it intrigued him. In a flash he was in front of her, and he had her pinned to a tree. His poison claws digging into her arms, staining her kimono with blood, again.

She looked up at him, with her sapphire eyes, defiantly. Anger was blazing in them, and her power was flowing around her, fighting with his Youkai.

"You don't scare me a bit. I don't give a damn if you think your all tough and mighty. You are nothing then a cold, cruel, arrogant, hard headed dog!" Kagome yelled at him.

"You, human are way out of line. You must be screaming for death. Like I've said before, your actions will be your undoing." Sesshomaru, said angrily in her ear. Digging his claws harder into her arms. She didn't flinch or cry out. She just stared back at him. He was so close to her now, he could smell her scent as strongly as ever. _"She smells like Sakura blossoms and Jasmine...she smells...perfect." Sesshomaru thought. _He watched her struggle with the pain, she wouldn't give up, nor admit defeat.

"Go back to your own time, human. You have no reason to be here. You are far from loved, cared for, or even...wanted." Sesshomaru whispered coldly in her ear.

"Oh right away, how am I supposed to get home...when I can't even get through the bone eaters well? Naraku has oh so kindly decided to seal up the well. Have any answers for that, oh great one?" Kagome

spat.

"You are a useless human." Sesshomaru retorted back. Her energy was now flowing through him, painfully. But neither he would give up.

"I am not a useless human! I am much more then you are. At least I can care, I can love, I have **feelings**. You on the other hands, are nothing more then a dog. Actually, you are lower then one. You don't even have respect for anything around you. You have no care for the feelings of others, and you are as ready to kill as always. You may be powerful, but your nothing more then that."

"Human, you will regret your words." Sesshomaru said.

"I regret nothing!" Kagome yelled back at him, blasting her energy at full force at Sesshomaru.

He didn't move, or even flinch. _'This human, she can't be...he one. He remembered the prophecy of the human girl. The all powerful Miko that would purify the dark, into light." Sesshomaru thought._

He was still holding her, watching as her hair flared, and her eyes blazed with anger. With every last inch of power she had in her, she let all her energy out of her, aiming at Sesshomaru.

He held her, feeling the full force of her attack. It wasn't weak at all, but she should have been smarter. It took a lot to harm this Sesshomaru. She stared at him, her eyes closing, and her breaths getting weaker every second.

_'Her scent, her defiance, her anger, her will power, and determination...why.' Sesshomaru thought as he let go of her arms and let her fall onto his chest. _

He held her close to her, she was of course unconscious.

Well, that is the end to chapter three! SO PLEASE **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. I would love LOVE to get some reviews. To those who have reviewed, thanks. **

**Ill upload this now, and start the next chapter.**

I think I could have done better on this one though, it was much better on my dads laptop. I mostly took this out of memory. But its good, at least.

So enjoy, reading this while I start writing the next chapter. It might be out today or tomorrow.

Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4: Her Decsion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and any of the other characters mentioned in this story. But this story is mine. **

**Vocab: **

**Shoji: The Japanese sliding doors. **

**Uchikake: The Japanese formal kimono. (Google it for pictures)**

**Hakama: The outfit you see Kikyo and Inuyasha wear. (Great for battle)**

**Hadajuban: The undergarment for the Kimono **

**Kimono: The Japanese dress. Note: The kimono that Kagome will be wearing in MY story is going to be exactly the same style as the one Inuyasha's mother wore because I love the style so much. Only difference is she will be wearing 3-5 layers instead of a dozen. The Uchikake is the more formal form of it. **

**Kami: God**

**Nigen: Human**

Well, enough of my explaining, I don't want to bore you people too much, so here it is.

Chapter 4: Pools of Misery

_"It seems that you have seen much misery...it is evident in those sapphire pools. They hold so much sorrow, so much loss. If i may be as so bold to say, emptiness." A sweet voice said. _

_Kagome blinked... "Who are you?"_

_"Ah... of course the most important question yet the most un-important question. But be patient, answers will come soon enough. But now, you need not worry. All will be well, and all will revealed. I'm sure a few misconceptions of your identity have fallowed you around, eh?"_

_Kagome nodded, still unable to speak. _

_"Well, need not worry. Answers will come soon enough. Maybe there is just one more being who has realized your true power, Miko? If that is so, be weary of him. I'm very sure you two aren't on what should we say...peaceful terms, eh?" The voice continued. _

_Kagome nodded, thinking of who this voice was talking about. Identity? True power? _

Sesshomaru looked down at the human he was holding in his arms, she had gotten more feverish and beads of sweat were developing all over her. The scent of sweat made him feel disgusted, but he would just leave her to die. After all, she had impressed him. Her hair was soft and silky against him, and her body was warm. This human, had chosen to defy him, yet he held her to a certain degree. Respect? Not yet. He had thought her brave, and that was interesting. He watched her some moreand studied her face, a fear panging his heart.

Flash Back

_"Midoriko," Sesshomaru said coldly as usual. _

_"Ah, if it isn't Sesshomaru, my favorite cold hearted Youkai." Midoriko answered back calmly._

_"Enough of your nonsense human. I have little time to waste, so what is it that you wanted?"_

_"Ah, Sesshomaru... I would just like to give you a tiny warning. No more harming villagers and killing them off like bugs just because they anger you. I care not if you are the all mighty Kami himself. _

_"Humph...you insolent human. Telling me what to do?" Sesshomaru stated, angrily._

_"Insolent eh? I have no reason to answer to you Sesshomaru. Just bid by my words and all will be well."_

_(Two weeks later)_

_"Sesshomaru! You did not heed my warning, did you?" Midoriko said angrily._

_"I do not heed the warnings of humans, they are useless, disgusting, worthless creatures. I have no care for them as my father did."Sesshomaru retorted. _

_"Ah, Sesshomaru. Getting colder aren't we? Well, that is no matter. In time all will be changed. I know what will happen to me Sesshomaru. I know I will battle for all eternity. I also know, that my true reincarnation will be a young girl, a very powerful Miko. She will, I may add, capture your heart, and along with it, the allegiance of many. She will be tied to the jewel for eternity, as long as she keeps it pure, her life is immortal. You will be the only one to know this secret Sesshomaru. People will believe that she is the reincarnation of a different Miko...but that is a misconception. You now know that the human girl you will encounter will be my reincarnation, meaning she will be immensely powerful. Yet, not knowing it. She will be immortal, yet not knowing it. She will be radiating her love and energy, yet not knowing it. And lastly...she will be falling in love with you, yet not **realizing **it. Do not underestimate her Sesshomaru. She may be a human, but she is not an ordinary human. She might not even count as a human with all the power she holds. Well, farewell Sesshomaru. I shall be guarding her as you will also be finding yourself doing." _

end of flashback

_'Could this girl be the reincarnation of Midoriko?' Sesshomaru thought._

He looked at the human, she looked so weak and helpless in his arms. The Robe of the Fire Rat was carelessly tied around her, not long enough to fully cover her long legs and it hung around her shoulders loosely. He laughed in his head, _'She was so defiant and willful that she even took off a fully covering kimono and put on this old robe, that really exposes her too much.' **no they don't do anything yet**_

Naraku watched watched Sesshomaru holding the humanas he traveled. After getting rid of Inuyasha he had really thought he would find her alone and in despair and then take her at her most vulnerable state. He wanted the young vibrant Miko ever since he first saw her. Her scent intoxicated him, her dark sapphire eyes eluded him, and the little outfit she wore did nothing to help the situation. With her at his side,with her broken down and bidding at his every request he would surly be un-stoppable. He thought for a moment, he would have her, and right under the Great Youkai Lords nose.

**Warning: Very Mild Sexual scene N/C **

He let his Youkai take the best of him in a few moments...he thought of running his long claws down her naked body, over her beautiful breasts and around her nipples. He imagined her lying on the bed unable

to move. Her long lustrous hair spread out and her large sapphire eye's staring at him with fear and misery. He would slowly open her Kimono, touching her in her most precious places with joy and passion, all while she watched him. He wanted to kiss her roughly, sliding his tongue deep into her mouth, kissing her with passion. He wanted to watch her struggle and cry...shining tears running down her smooth face. He would tease her, break her down more, little by little. Then, he would take his prey, without mercy. He would make her his, and once he did, he would have the world swirling in the palm of his hand.

**End of mild sexual scene**

Kagome woke up, her arms sore and bandaged. She was clean and dressed in a plain white kimono with blue honey combs on nears the shoulders. _'Where am I,' Kagome thought. _

"It seems you were injured pretty badly, according to the amount of blood loss, and the loss of energy from your body." A kind voice said. Kagome turned around, to find a female demon standing by the Shoji

that was painted beautifully with sparrows flying over Mt. Fuji and a sun setting behind it.

"If you are wondering, my name is Kira. I am a forest demon, that specializes in healing ."

Kagome nodded, noticing the look of the demon. She had very vibrant green eyes, that slanted, her skin was fair, and black hair with green streaks cascaded down her back. She was lovely, and kind looking.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked, with all the energy she could muster.

"You are currently in the West Lands, in the palace of Sesshomaru-sama. I am to be your servant and healer. I will tend to you, and be kind to you, as long as you are kind back. It may sound odd, that I, a demon am tending to a human, but I am under the protection of Sesshomaru-sama, and I do as he bids.

If you let it be, we may become good friends. If that is not one of your intentions, then that is also your choice." Kira said, sweetly.

Kagome couldn't do anything but smile, this demon was offering her a truce of friendship?

"Of course! I honestly have no problem with that Kira. But I doubt I'll be here too long. I plan to leave, tonight." Kagome said.

Kira smiled back, "Dear, you cannot leave so quickly, you are just starting to recover, it may take months

for you to be fully recovered and all your strength revived. You are truly in no shape to leave, Kagome-sama."

Kagome stared at Kira blankly, "There is no way in hell I can stay here...in the same place as Sesshomaru. We will kill each other before nightfall. He, even brining me here is surprising enough. He must have a plan to kill me."

Kira laughed, "Sesshomaru-sama's decision was very interesting, indeed. But, the most likely reason you are here is, Sesshomaru-sama's honor. He would never leave an opponent out to die, especially such a worthy one such as yourself. At least, that is what it seems like to me. If he had brought you here, and instructed me to heal you, he certainly has no plan to waste my energy and kill you soon."

"Kira," A voice said from behind.

Kagome looked past Kira, and saw Sesshomaru standing behind Kira. His cold mask on as always.

Kira quickly turned around and bowed elegantly to the floor. Sesshomaru didn't even acknowledge Kira's sign of respect. He looked past her and Kagome, who sat back on the pillows, staring back at him.

"Leave, Kira." Sesshomaru said coldly. Kira nodded and rushed out of the room.

"Why am I here?" Kagome asked, wanting an answer.

"Nigen, do not speak, unless spoken to. Sesshomaru said.

"My name is not 'Nigen' it's Kagome. Again, it will not hurt you one single bit to use my name."

Sesshomaru glared at her, again she was testing his patience.

"I am aware, it does not hurt to speak, but like I've clearly stated before, humans do not deserve the sort of luxury of names." Sesshomaru retorted.

Kagome was getting angrier by the second, how was it that this demon was so cold hearted?

"Thats fine by me, you can keep your opinions to yourself, but this 'Nigen' will not sit here and listen to your insults, or rude behavior. This 'Nigen' is leaving."

Kagome pulled back the cover, and climbed out of the massive bed. Each movement for her was like another stab going through her body. She did not flinch in pain, she stood firm, and vowed she would not show him her pain. Never, would she seem weak in his eyes. She would defy his beliefs of her, even it killed her. Kagome started walking toward the Shoji, slowly and carefully as possible.

_'This human, she doesn't give up? Must she always be so defiant! She does not know her place. I can smell pain coming off her, but she does not show it. _ _She refuses to show me her pain.' Sesshomaru thought. _Sesshomaru kept watching her, nearing him. Her scent was drowning in him, she smelt like Sakura blossoms and Jasmine, and her blue eyes stared at him with pain. Her face may have not have shown her pain, but her eyes surly did, even if she didn't notice.

Kagome hung on to the side of the panel, doing her best to stand up. Her legs were so weak, and her body was now flaming in pain.

"Excuse me, Sesshomaru." Kagome said, not even looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru, knew she didn't even have the energy to leave the grounds, possibly, if she was lucky she could get to the end of the corridor before she passed out.

"You should not be leaving so soon. I heard the conversation between you and Kari, and as she said, you are in no condition to leave. As much as I wouldn't mind." Sesshomaru stated.

"I will leave, I will be fine, now let me pass." Kagome said, very much out of breath.

Sesshomaru could smell her distress and feel her rapid loss of energy. _'She will pass out...very soon." Sesshomaru thought. "_I suggest you get back into that bed, while you are here you will listen to me. You also will address me properly." Sesshomaru said.

"That is why I am leaving, I do not want to listen to you, I do not want to be controlled by you. I am my own person, and I have the choice weather I want to be respectful, or not." Kagome said, her head feeling light and dizzy.

Sesshomaru was angry now, _'This Miko does not give up...' Sesshomaru thought. _

"You WILL get into that bed right now, Miko. You will listen to what I have to say, and you will fallow it. Understood." Sesshomaru said, angrily. The Miko looked at him again, her eyes empty. She had not even paid attention to what he had said, he noticed. The color from her face was completely drained, and her breaths were so light.

"Sesshomaru...I..." Kagome said, before she felt her legs give out, and her world go blank.

Sesshomaru caught her in his arms, just as he had anticipated. He knew she would faint soon, he could feel her. "Silly, defiant, disrespectful Miko...silly beautiful, Miko..." Sesshomaru whispered under his breath, hardly believing what he had just said. _'Kami, she really is beautiful, she is more then that, she is just like a female Youkai...maybe even better. Her anger is fierce, her eyes burn with a passion, and her power is always swirling around her.' _Sesshomaru thought.

Sesshomaru walked to the bed, and laid her on it gently, watching her silently for awhile.

_'Maybe, Midoriko was right.' Sesshomaru thought, before leaving the room to summon Kari._

Well, that is the end of chapter Four. I hoped you like it, next chapter is going to be pretty exiting

so look forward to it. I would like to personally thank those of you who have reviewed. Again, I greatly appreciate it.

Heh...but please for those of you who HAVEN'T reviewed, please...

**review**

**Put a smile on a writers face. Please...pretty please with sugar on top. Oh and check out my new story: "The pride" yourDaringWriter**


	5. Chapter 5: The Last Word

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and any of the other characters mentioned in this story. But this story is mine. **

**Vocab: **

**Shoji: The Japanese sliding doors. **

**Uchikake: The Japanese formal kimono. (Google it for pictures)**

**Hakama: The outfit you see Kikyo and Inuyasha wear. (Great for battle)**

**Hadajuban: The undergarment for the Kimono **

**Kimono: The Japanese dress. Note: The kimono that Kagome will be wearing in MY story is going to be exactly the same style as the one Inuyasha's mother wore because I love the style so much. Only difference is she will be wearing 3-5 layers instead of a dozen. The Uchikake is the more formal form of it. **

**Kami: God**

**Nigen: Human**

Well, enough of my explaining, I don't want to bore you people too much, so here it is.

Chapter 4: The last word

Kagome woke up, her head sore, and her heart still broken to endless pieces. Why was this all happening to her? Her life was once so sweet, well maybe not sweet, but mildly ok. But now, in one little occurrence it had turned into a living hell, the worst part of it was, she was lying in bed, in a bedroom, under Sesshomaru's roof. She was too weak to think anymore, and the pain would not leave her. She turned her head to the slide slowly, gazing out the window towards the winter gardens. All joy was gone from those eyes, and they beheld nothing but broken pain, solitude was her company now, her only company. Not even the falling sakura blossoms could make her smile. They blew gently in the wind, as if the they were caressing it with their sweet scent, and their short lived beauty. The snow was beginning to fall, bringing a chill into the room, that lingered but did not leave.

"_Its so quiet,"_ Kagome thought. Nothing like she had ever experienced before, even the stone hearted demon himself stayed away. She had never experienced such calmness, but even the calmness chilled her bones. Calm was no consultation towards her. Kagome watched silently as a strong breeze blew into the room carrying the pink blossoms with them. The sweet scent, the lingering cold, and the undying solitude made her drift to sleep. Into her world of peaceful dreams of lost memories. Ones that would never revive themselves from all the shadows of her horrors and nightmares. She was alone for good now, and nothing in the world could mend her heart, her smile, or the person she once was.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Sesshomaru looked down at the green toad before him. His little helper, his ward, and for a long time his only companion. One that never shut up, and was constantly pestering him. Sesshomaru glanced ahead slightly, cocking his head to the side very slightly, as if observing something in the distance.

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked casually, his voice not yielding a care in the world.

"Sess-sess-homaru-sam-m-m-ma I have grave news. There is a note of war. Against the north, east, and even the west!" Jaken stuttered.

Sesshomaru's face still held its calm façade. Nothing had changed or even gave note to how he felt of the news.

"Go find Rin," Sesshomaru said.

"But, my lord!" Jaken said, instantly regretting it.

"Do not question me Jaken, just do." Shesshomaru said, turning to him and glaring at the small toad at his side ready to strike.

Jaken quickly bowed and ran.

Sesshomaru stood there thinking of war, and how to deal with the girl who still lay in one of the rooms. He could care less if she died or not, she was a ningen and nothing more. He would let her do as she pleased, especially leave.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome had already gotten up, she would get out of here and find her own way. Even with nothing, with no will or wants she would leave this damn place. Kagome slipped off her white sleeping kimono and held her robe. Her fire rat robe, and moved it closely to her chest, wishing it just wasn't her hands around that robe, but Inuyasha in it, holding her, whispering to her that it all would be all right. Her consolation, her heart, her fears, and joys. That's all she wanted. But she could never live in the falseness of a dream, she had to get back to reality, and the reality was that he was gone, and all she had left was his robe. She slipped it around her body and grabbed her bow and arrows.

"_I feel so weak… so alone." Kagome thought. Then her mind triggered a new thought. "No matter how weak and helpless I am, I will never show anybody it. I must be strong…for him." _Kagome had tears in her easy slowly moving down her face. Quickly wiping them away, she burst from the room, the shoji banging against the all, the thin screen with its beautiful scene almost tearing. She got to the entrance of the palace, and gazed down the long steps. At the bottom, was Sesshomaru looking up at her, his gold eyes piercing trough her like knives. She had to get away.

He was instantly up there, infront of her. Looking down as if she were a bug he wished to get rid of, the end its miserable life. How she wished he would, but she did not show him any emotion back. She simply walked around him, not a word was said, not a hit or a glance. Simply walking around him was all she did. But of course, she held to her kindness, and still whispered one thing as she slowly walked down those many steps.

"Sayonara. Sesshomaru."

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

As Sesshomaru watched her leave, did not speak. All he knew was that he was glad she was leaving. Her scent lingered in front of him, and towards her walking path. _"Sakura blossoms_" he thought. _"They are so beautiful, yet so short lived. Looking at them, their beauty and energy is so powerful, yet they are so weak. They are small yet defiant in their standing. It melts your heart to watch them, standing there so softly and beautifully, yet you wish they were gone. Making life much more simple. Simple was good." _Thought Sesshomaru as he walked towards the palace. His eyes even a colder shade of gold. His hands clutched his war sword, and his battle armor. He would win, and leave his fathers shadow. From the darkness into light, from the ground to the heavens he would rise. Yes, he Sesshomaru would become what his father did and more.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

My sincere apologies, that I have not updated in quite awhile. But good news, I am back. I have been terribly busy with school and outings that I really had no time for this. But I guess my heart found its way back straight to the keyboard, to writing, my one true love next to books. Lol, I guess you could say I'm a book worm and an aspiring writer yet I still try to keep a life with school and friends. Quite hard. But I do owe you all apologies. And I hope your looking forward to the next chapters, I promise they will be very good! So, leave me some reviews and tell me what you think. I bet none of you expected this outcome from the last chapter. Well much love, and next chapter should be up this week.


End file.
